


Love Hurts, Love Heals

by looks_and_books777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, happyending, tadashidoesn'tlovetsukkianymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looks_and_books777/pseuds/looks_and_books777
Summary: It is this morning, when Tsukishima is pressed up against the toilet, when he realises something both life changing and depressing : Tadashi Yamaguchi no longer loves him.And then the flowers come.





	1. Cyclamen

**Author's Note:**

> Cyclamen --> Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fairychan07.tumblr.com/  
> Talk to me here <3

 

It is today, this morning when Tadashi has left for his morning classes when Kei feels the waves of nausea flow through him. Tsukishima immediately feels sick. His lungs feel as though no air is coming out, his throat raw and scratchy. It feels as though something is clawing its way out of the blond's body. And it does. Tsukishima barely reaches the bathroom door before a fit of coughing settles over him. His hand pushes open the door softly, the other hand settled over his lungs. It turns so bad, something wants freedom _so bad_ , that it rids Tsukishima of his remaining strength. His long, pale legs give out and Kei falls onto the cold marble of the tiled bathroom floor. He drags his body over to the toilet, coughing and choking. Shakily, he lifts the lid of toilet and lets it all free. And Kei is surprised, that it is not food from last nights dinner that wants freedom. 

It's flowers. 

Two or three flowers. The petals are long and pink and wrap around the olive green stem. It reminds him of the sort of flower a Tinkerbell sized fairy would emerge from. Tsukishima stares into the toilet bowl with wonder and disgust and fascination and overall worry. Tsukishima is worried suddenly about Tadashi, and he doesn't know why. He doesn't have time to call out for Yamaguchi or to even get his phone because the next wave of flowers come, and Kei coughs them up, wishing he were anywhere but here. Wishing he were with Tadashi. 

 

*** * ***

Tadashi doesn't return until late that night, claiming to have late lessons with his professors. His olive haired lover looks uneasy and nervous. 

"Tsukki?" His voice comes out squeaked and quiet. Tsukishima looks up at him and graces him with a genuine smile. 

"Hey Yama, how was school?" Tadashi doesn't answer, Kei giving him a worried glance. 

"T-Tsukki..I want..I want to break up with you" The words hit Tsukishima like a truck ton of bricks. The bile rises in his throat again and Kei knows that the flowers are coming. But he doesn't want Tadashi to see him like this. Doesn't want him to ask what they flowers are, doesn't want him to ask any questions. So he stands up with a start and darts to their shared bathroom, closing and locking the door. He knows Yamaguchi can hear him choking and gagging and coughing and doesn't answer his pleas. Tears pour openly down his face, and he removes his glasses, placing them on the countertop. 

*** * ***

Tsukishima falls asleep on the couch that night, laptop propped up beside him. When he wakes up, the screen reminds him of several things. The black words against the white background of the webpage. One, Tadashi no longers loves him. Two, Cyclamen represent seperation. Three, Tsukishima has Hanahaki disease. Four, there are only two cures. Five, Tsukishima would rather die than to do either one. 


	2. Yellow Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kei is dragged to a Karasuno halloween reunion party. And of course, there are party crashers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Daffodil --> New Beginnings

 

 

Tsukishima glances down at his 'costume of choice'. In reality, Hinata forced him to wear it. In reality, Hinata forced him to come. In reality, Hinata was the only one who seemed to stick around. He was secretly grateful, but would never tell his orange haired friend that. He would keep the fact that when Hinata was around, it was nearly impossible to be depressed. Around Hinata, he noticed that the baby crow didn't talk as if he were stepping on sharp grains of glass. Around Hinata, Kei was Kei. Kei was not Kei who isn't with Yamaguchi anymore. Kei wasn't lonely nor was he in that much pain. 

"Come on Stingyshima! The party can't start without you!" Kei scoffs at the name but follows him anyway because  _why not?_ Apparently the party can start without, proof of the loud _bam bam ba-bam_ of the music. So here is Tsukishima, attending the Karasuno Reunion Halloween Party dressed in a simple blue jean dress shirt and pants. There are patches of fake blood, from where black crows (Kei wonders how in the  _hell_ Hinata got them to stay on without falling off) 'peck' at him. So here is Tsukishima, alone, because Hinata has ditched him for the mass of dancing bodies. So here is Tsukishima, drinking a cup of  _something_ while being the typical wallflower he is. He holds the mystery drink closer to his nose, in attempt to get a good look of what _it_ is. 

"It's strawberry and rum. You seem like a strawberry kinda of guy" Tsukishima looks up from his sorrowful cup to examine the speaker although he already knows who it is. It's Kuroo, three times as sexy in the last years most of which Kei has not seen him. Kuroo still has the shit eating grin, Kuroo still has those sly amber eyes, Kuroo still has that rats nest for hair. 

Tsukishima's mind opts for several different remarks, several different witty replies. Instead he settles on "Why are you even here?". His words pack so much hostility even though Tsukishima hadn't meant for them to come out this way. Kuroo _laughs_ (?) It sounds like a chicken or some poor animal being strangled. 

"Don't be like that Tsukki~ It's just me and Bo" Kei glances at him, eyebrow raised.  _It's just me and Bo_ have several different meanings. Me and Bo could mean cuddling into his couch until midnight. Me and Bo could mean being kicked out of a buffet. Me and Bo could mean trying on girls clothing just for the hell of it. Me and Bo could mean riding mattresses down Kuroo's staircase because  _why the fuck not_?

"My name is not 'Tsukki'" Says Kei in his normally bored tone. Maybe if he's a real downer, Kuroo will leave and Tsukishima can continue to wallow in his self-pity. His plan fails. Kuroo does not leave. Kuroo stays and chats and touches and laughs his poor strangled laugh. Tsukishima grows frustrated because no, he just got out of a long relationship with his best friend and no,he doesn't want to talk about he's doing just fine thank you and why won't people just leave him alone?! Oops, Kei thinks he said that last part aloud, because now Kuroo is staring at him, eyes wide and gaping. And no, Kuroo doesn't leave just smiles again and drags him outside where the voices don't threaten to take over and Tsukishima feels at peace.

"So you and Freckles, are you guys still a...thing?" Kei freezes noticeable and gently shakes his head, and gives no sarcastic remark. No, Kei looks back down at his cup. Kei hates how his voice cracks so much in so many places when he utters the quiet 'no'. Kuroo doesn't say anything after that and Kei feels the familiar scratching at his throat. Oh god, not here, not now, not when Kuroo was doing such a good job at distracting his feelings. 

"I'm gonna...go..bathroom,now" He knows the words don't make sense, knows that the look Kuroo gives him isn't what he pictures it to be and Tsukishima knows he can feel those cat like eyes staring holes into his backside. Tsukishima finishes the flower business much faster than he expected. No, the pain doesn't lessen and yes, it still feels like hellfire decided it want to see the human world via Kei's throat and yes, Kei cries and no, Kei doesn't hear anyone call out for him which makes his depressing situation so much more worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://blog.serenataflowers.com/pollennation/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/10-flowers-not-to-give-51.jpg  
> This is the flower, Cyclamen.


End file.
